Gracias a un Fracaso
by StarFive
Summary: Tratndo de aliviar sus penas se conocen en un bar. Elie y Haru. Soy nueva en esta seccion, sean piadosos, pliiiissss! nn.


**Gracias a un Fracaso **

Era una noche preciosa en donde la luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor y las hermosas estrellas le hacían una gran compañía, y una música suave se escuchaba en el ambiente, llenando a las parejas enamoradas de placer y de sentimientos intensos, todos disfrutaban aquella noche, en aquella playa y en aquel bar al aire libre, todos menos dos seres, uno de ellos era una chica muy linda de cabellos largos color café claro que estaba sentada en la barra terminándose su quinta cerveza tratando así quitarse la tristeza de aquella tarde.

_-Flash back-_

Estaba atardeciendo y una joven pareja caminaban de la mano por la orilla de la playa, solo que en el aire que les rodeaba no se veía ni se sentía felicidad si no que se podía ver el aire pesado la seriedad de ambos podía congelar las cosas, ella ya se había artado de tanto silencio y rompió el hielo poniéndose en frente de él y plantarle un beso suave. Él la separo bruscamente sujetándola de los hombros.

.- Elie que estas haciendo!.- dijo muy duro.

Elie.- Que te pasa!.- dijo muy enojada.- estas muy cayado, y te quería alegrar con un beso.- dijo tranquilizándose un poco.- que... no puedo!.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

.- No!- dijo alzando la voz, provocando un susto de Elie- es que eh pensado últimamente... .- dijo calmando su voz- es que ya no siento nada por ti!.- dijo viéndola a los ojos con un tono preocupado y combinado con alivio por haber dicho la verdad.

Elie.- ¡Que!.- dijo muy asustada y con lagrimas que se avecinaban a los ojos.- desde cuando!.- dijo muy dolida y con lagrimas recorriendo su rostros.- dime no te quedes callado, dime por favor que es una broma por favor, que hice mal, que hecho mal para que tu dejaras de interesarte en mi, dime que!.- se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar.- dímelo por favor.- dilo mirando asía donde el estaba pero este ya le había dado la espalda.

.- Lo siento no era mi intención hacerte daño, pero realmente nunca me interesaste.- dijo y comenzó a caminar sin voltear asía atrás.

Elie.-No, no me dejes por favor, no lo hagas, no me dejes Música.- dijo histéricamente y con sus manos comenzó a golpear la tierra y se tiro al suelo.- por que, por que!.- se seguía preguntando. Ya había caído la noche y Elie con mucha dificultad había llegado a su departamento, cerro la puerta tras de si, dejo las llaves y su cartera en una mesita y vio como un botón rojo de su teléfono palpitaba, no quería saber nada del mundo en ese momento pero tenia la ilusión que el le llamaría así que rápidamente presiono el botón y un mensaje se escucho "Amiga perdona que te moleste pero te quería invitar a una disco que acaban de abrir aquí cerca, me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras, llámame cuando se termine este mensaje, por favor" y después de esto ya nada se escuchaba. Elie estaba muy deprimida y la verdad no tenia ganas de ir a ningún lado por mucho tiempo, pero Samanta era su mejor amiga, así que solo le hablaría y le diría que no.

Elie.- Vamos contesta.- dijo con el teléfono en su rostro.- Si hola, samanta?.- dijo al ver que contestaban con un hola!.- Soy Elie, lo siento, no podré ir me ciento un poco mal!.- dijo tratando de esconder su tristeza.

Sam.- Ok, pero estas bien siento tu voz algo fingida, paso algo?.- dijo algo preocupada.

Elie.- Si, pero mañana te cuento, no te quiero arruinar tu noche.- dijo algo melancólica.- Sigues ahí samanta, Hola!.- dijo algo preocupada al escuchar que del otro lado colgaban. Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Elie previniendo quien era no le hizo caso, solo se sentó en el suelo y se quedo a escuchar los golpes.

Sam.- Abre antes de que la derribe.- decía azotando la puerta.- vamos ándale, ya me tienes muy preocupada.- dijo y se calmo, al escuchar como alguien se acercaba rápidamente a la puerta y la habría con desesperación. Elie se abrazo a ella y comenzó a llorar, y al calmarse poco a poco le contó todo. – Es un inbesil no sabe de lo que se a perdido, pero no te dejes derrotar por ese tonto.- le tomo la mano la metió al baño y le pido que se bañara mientras tanto ella buscaba ropa para ella- lista, ya estas.

Elie.- Gracias, pero la verdad no tengo mucho animo, enserio!.- dijo tratando de sonreír.

Sam.- No, a mí no me vas a dejar plantada, ven distráete!-la tomo de la mano, tomo sus llaves y su cartera de la mesa y salió con ella.

_- Fin Flash Back-_

Por otro lado un chico muy apuesto cabellos grises, estaba en la barra tomando un whisky como todas las noches, lo único diferente era que siempre lo hacia en diferentes discos cada noche, tratando de buscar a alguien, tenia ganas de enamorarse, hace mucho que no lo asía, y eso de sentirse solo le estaba afectando a tal caso que sus amigos se alejaron de él por lo amargado que se había vuelto. De repente su vista fue concentrada en una linda chica que bestia una minifalda negra y un top de color azul cielo, su cabello suelto que le llegaba casi a la cadera, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su mirada perdida, con un dolor que el no se podía explicar, pero el lo quería averiguar. A sí que se levanto de su asiento camino entre barias personas y al final quedo detrás de ella, y con suavidad toco su hombro. Elie al voltearse se asombro al ver a un joven tan apuesto bestia unos Jeans en color negro una camisa Blanca y un caso de color negro, sus cabellos de color gris en forma de picos, pero su sonrisa fue corta al recordar lo que había pasado la tarde.

.- Disculpa quieres bailar con migo.- dijo estirando una mano cerca de ella.

Elie.- Lo siento, pero no estoy de ánimos- dijo con una sonrisa fingida, y voltio a mirar asía otro lado.

.- Entonces te puedo acompañar.- dijo sentándose a su lado.

Elie.- Como guste.- dijo y le hablo al cantinero.- otra cerveza por favor.

Cant.- si!- y recogió la botella anterior.

.- Cuantas te as bebido?.-dijo acercándose a ella para tratar de hacer platica.

Elie.- Pues creo que seria la sexta pero si me va hacer platica me gustaría saber como se llama? Señor...?- dijo recibiendo su cerveza.

.- A disculpe mi falta de respeto, me llamo Haru, Haru Glori, y usted es?.- dijo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro ya que su cometido de hacerla hablar estaba funcionando.

Elie.- Me llamo Reysha Balantai- dijo con su misma vos triste.

Haru.- Que lindo nombre.- dijo volteando hacia el mismo punto que miraba ella, "nada"- y perdone mi atrevimiento Reysha, pero por que estas tan triste?- dijo volteándola a ver.

Elie.- Nada del otro mundo, pero por favor no e digas así, ese nombre no me gusta!- dijo con voz un poco enojada.

Haru.- Entonces como te puedo llamar?.- dijo algo confundido por el cambio de su actitud.

Elie.- Pues me dices Elie.- dijo algo preocupada al notar la expresión del individuo de enfrente.

Haru.- Ok, pero segura que estas bien, no es común que una mujer este triste, yo siempre eh pensado que la felicidad de un hombre es producido por el de una mujer, no se si me doy a explicar.- dijo volteándose a ver como las parejas bailaban rápidamente por la música pop.

Elie se quedo muy sorprendida, y si tuviera un espejo enfrente de ella hubiera notado un leve sonrojo.- enserio es lo que piensas, la mayoría de los hombres que conozco siempre piensan en ellos... no tratas de seducirme verdad?.- dijo con voz curiosa y cerrando sus ojitos como tratando de enfocarlo bien.

Haru.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se escucho una carcajada a todo pulmón que por un momento fue mas alta que la música, provocando que todo mundo volteara.- como crees, no para nada, es que te vi muy distraída y triste, además como no vi que nadie te acompañara pensé que te habían cortado o algo parecido... plafh...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una bofetada toco su mejilla y una mujer en furecida caminaba a prisa. – Espera.- dijo tomándole una mano- no fue mi intención, perdón por recordarte algo muy doloroso para ti!- dijo algo adolorido por lo que había causado.

Elie.- Esta bien no te preocupes, creo que exagere.- dijo un poco apenada- izo una reverencia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, pero fue nuevamente detenida.- si?- pregunto dándose la vuelta.

Haru.- en serio me encantaría bailar con tigo.- dijo estirando nuevamente su mano asía ella.

Elie.- Esta bien, solo uno, que tengo que dormirme temprano.- dijo tomando la mano de él, para que la conducirá asía la pista.

Haru.- Que eres la cenicienta.- dijo llevándola asía el centro y comenzar a bailar al sonido de la música.

Elie.- Claro que no, yo puedo aguantar mas que eso!- dijo y comenzó a bailar, pero la música fue cambiada a una lenta- esto no es lo mío, yo con permiso- dijo y trato de avanzar, pero no pudo.

Haru.- Por favor!.- dijo y la trajo asía si, quedando muy juntos- después de esta, si?.- dijo y paso sus manos asía su cadera.

Elie.- Esta bien, pero... ya me quiero ir- dijo posando sus manos en sus hombros- dijo y unas lagrimas salieron.

Haru.- No se que te paso, ni lo que te hayan hecho, pero la persona que te hizo sufrir no merece tus lagrimas, no merece que sufras así, esa persona va a perder cuando se de cuenta lo que dejo ir!.- dijo muy serio viéndola a los ojos.

Elie se sorprendió y comenzó a soltar mas lagrimas y se abrazo a él ocultando su rostro.- ya lose, ya lose.- dijo entre sollozos.-Lo siento!- dijo alejándose de él- creo que ya te moje.- dijo algo apenada.

Haru.- No te preocupes, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Elie.- si, eso me encantaría pero tengo que avisarle a una amiga que llame boy- dijo sonriendo- espérame un momento aquí!- dijo y se separo de él por un momento.

Elie encontró rápidamente a su amiga, medio le explico, y esta por poco deja al novio por saber el chisme, pero comprendió que por el momento no, así que la dejo ir, Elie caminaba aprisa su corazón había sido reanimado, ya ni se acordaba de aquella tarde, lo único que le importaba en este momento era que un poco de felicidad había llegado a su corazón.

**Fin**

Ok, espero que les aya gustado, la verdad es un Oneshot, pero como que al irla escribiendo cambie unas cuantas palabras y suena como una continuación, pero no.

Este es el primero que hago de Reva Master y pues a mí en lo personal me gusto mucho, y eso que lo hice en un ratito, es pero que les aya gustado.

Cuídense y hasta pronto!.

atte.

StarFive

P.D.

Antes de que te retiraras me encantaría saber tu opinión.

_¡Gracias!_


End file.
